


Your Move, Draco

by chachisoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Art, Blushing, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Flirting, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachisoo/pseuds/chachisoo
Summary: Through a subtle touch, Draco accidentally challenges Harry to a flirting match that turns out to be more than he can handle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 61
Kudos: 1115
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Your Move, Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omi_Ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Ohmy/gifts).

> Dear Omi_Ohmy, I had so much fun putting this together for you! I ended up running more on the humorous side with this piece- I hope it's to your liking!
> 
> Thank you to C for your suggestions and encouragement! And a big thank you to the mods for being so lovely!
> 
> Reference used for gif can be found [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1784e02748c4b006f828cbc3122ea540/tumblr_pelsb44Ucp1uzooqv_540.gif).

[](https://imgur.com/BeXVKqG) [](https://imgur.com/nXtRrp5) [](https://imgur.com/dA9WYW6) [](https://imgur.com/H6uOa04) [](https://imgur.com/oPKtM0S)

### Later that day...

[](https://imgur.com/bsfXAql) [](https://imgur.com/iQccWzc) [](https://imgur.com/Fs1fMLM) [](https://imgur.com/0RMuQMI)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
